ThunderClan Role Play/Previous Days
Here is where the ThunderClan Role Play will take place. You do not need to ask to join if you already have a cat in ThunderClan. Follow this RP form when role playing. Firestar: Firestar hissed at Tigerstar and leaped forward at him, claws unsheathed. "You will never lead ThunderClan!!!" He yowled. Queen Avalon 13:01, September 4, 2018 (UTC) ---- Make sure you put quotations around speech that other cats can hear. When typing thoughts that the cat has but cannot be heard by other chracters, type it in italics like this: Why can't I go to the gathering? Bramblepaw thought. To add your username and time-stamp after the reply, place four of these in a row below it. ~~~~ Then to make a solid line at the bottom place four hyphens in a row like so: ---- Most Important, follow the wiki RP rules. Minor gore is allowed but do not take it too far. If you have any questions or need help, contact one of the admins. Have fun! Day 1 Rippleshine: '''Rippleshine was sorting herbs in his den. He was thinking about the kits he could pick to be his apprentices, and caught himself thinking, ''I would rather be alone- why do I want some snot-nosed kit to be following behind me, asking stupid questions and being ridiculous? ''He shook his head, then turned as he felt someone creeping up behind him. He hissed and glared at the three kits that were sneaking up on him. Acornkit, the little tortoiseshell squealed. "Run," she squeaked, and darted out of the medicine cat den. Rippleshine caught Snakekit and Cloudkit rolling their eyes at their sister. Feather 15:10, October 4th, 2018 (UTC) ---- ~~~~ Day 2 '''Brighthope: Brighthope lay in the sun, waiting to be sent on patrol. She flicked her tail and got up, searching for the deputy. Fernstar: Fernstar leapt down from her den, proudly surveying her camp. Starflight897 (talk) 17:23, May 19, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''Goldenbriar stalked out of the den,trying not to wake up the others. She walked over to Brighthope,a calming smirk on her face. "Your up early,aren't you? The others are still fast asleep." ---- (it's Brighthope, not Brightheart. Also, Tawnypaw needs a mentor, want to volunteer? '''Sure. ok.) Fernstar: Fernstar padded over to the fresh-kill pile and took a sparrow. Brighthope: Brighthope turned towards Goldenbriar, mildly surprised that she was up. "Yeah. I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep." Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw glanced out of the den and saw the sun barely rising. She frowned at it and rolled back over, choosing to ignore the sunrise. ---- Goldenbriar: The smell of fresh kill enticed Goldenbriar,making her hungry. "Want anything for breakfast,or have you already eaten?" She smiled warmly at her clan mate,her hazel eyes meeting Brighthope's. ---- Brighthope: "I haven't eaten anything yet," she said, softly smiling at Goldenbriar. Fernstar: Fernstar started eating her sparrow, enjoying the foresty flavor. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw sighed and got up. She knew she had to get up at some point, and she couldn't fall asleep, so why not now? She figured Goldenbriar would be in to wake her up soon anyways. Starflight897 (talk) 03:41, September 6, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: '''"I'll get a squirrel for us,or at least after I wake up the rest of the apprentices!" She said jokingly,her eyes slightly brighter than before. She padded over to the apprentices den,and saw Tawnypaw. "Up,Tawnypaw! All the others are awake or out hunting!" She exclaimed. ---- '''Brighthope: Brighthope thanked Goldenbriar and watched as she dragged a tired-looking Tawnypaw out of the apprentice's den. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw blinked, trying to clear the rest of the sleep from her eyes as she stumbled after Goldenbriar. Starflight897 (talk) 01:05, September 7, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: '''"How about you go hunting with us later? You can't just stay in camp all day." She recommended to Tawnypaw as she grabbed a good-sized squirrel from the fresh-kill pile. She walked over to Brighthope and set down the squirrel,then layed down beside her fellow warrior. ---- '''Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw nodded at her mentor and stretched before padding past Brighthope and Goldenbriar to sit in a patch of sunlight. She glanced at her pelt, noticed it was dirty, and started washing it, scraping the dust off with her tongue. Brighthope: Brighthope dipped her head in thanks before taking a bite of the squirrel. She nodded a greeting at Tawnypaw as she walked past, the apprentice looking more awake now. Starflight897 (talk) 01:03, September 16, 2019 (UTC) Goldenbriar: She took a bite of the squirrel,relishing the forest flavor. Her ears swiveled toward Tawnypaw as her apprentice started grooming,remembering when she was an apprentice herself. Her eyes went dreamy as she stared off,remembering. warrior. ---- Fernstar: Fernstar padded over to Goldenbriar and Brighthope. “You two should probably leave for the patrol soon,” she said, her eyes glimmering with warmth. Brighthope: “Yes, Fernstar,” Brighthope said, dipping her head. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw finished washing and stood up, waiting for the patrol to leave. Starflight897 (talk) 01:16, September 18, 2019 (UTC) ---- Goldenbriar: "Of course,Fernstar." She nodded her head and started padding towards the gorse exit. ---- Brighthope: Brighthope got up and followed Goldenbriar. "Tawnypaw!" she called over her shoulder. Tawnypaw: Tawnypaw was already following the two warriors, and she sped up, catching up to them in a few bounds. Starflight897 (talk) 20:04, September 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- '''Goldenbriar: '''They started walking around the boundaries,marking as they went,until they came to the Thunderpath. It's dark surface was luring,but she fought against the urge to touch it. "Your first time at the Thunderpath,or are you used to the TERRORIZING monsters that come by?" She said sarcastically to Tawnypaw. Category:Role Playing Centers